my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Otsubo
This page is the property of Camaror, so please don't modify it. Thank you and enjoy your reading ! "One must endure in order to overcome" . ''Otsubo, speaking to Hooded Man . Otsubo is a student who belongs to the Special Class , he possesses a tranformation-type quirk called Martyr and which was born from the combination of his parents' quirks. He was raised in a monastery before joining the civilisation and eventually going in Yuuei . History Otsubo was born in a faraway village in Asia and was going to the monastery which also acted like some kind of school for the villages which were near it. Later, when his parents died because of their age. He eventually joined the monastery as a monk and started his life of meditation and contemplated the world in a different way. He was often wondering why people had to suffer so much in the world, why happiness was so hard to reach for most people, but also why evil was so much present in our current era. Along with this life of contemplation through the precepts of Buddhism his fellow monks taught him , he was also trained by them in the Baguazhang fighting style, a fighting style relying mostly on the use of the palms of the hands and evasive circular movements to attack the opponent. He was proven to be proficient at it. Some years later, he had a revelation : Suffering wasn't in itself a bad thing, because it is one of the most powerful thing to make people transcend themselves to overcome difficulties. This transcendance through suffering if necessary to reach its goal and protect his ideals was now deeply rooted in his mind, maybe this was related to his quirk which he wasn't aware of back then. But as he trained to push further the limits his body could reach, he noticed , since recently , that when he has been training, he felt less and less pain than before and also that after each effort, his recuperation capacity was greater than before, recovering in less time that the other monks in training. One day, a group of bandits attacked the monastery and most monks were defeated by them, Otsubo was one of the few ones who hasn't been attacked, when the bandits tried to attack another monk with his blade, Otsubo stood before him and protect his friend by putting his arm in front of the blade, making a wound in his arm. For the first time in his life , Otsubo was really harmed, but once again, he only felt a little pain from his wound, moreover, he felt a great power surging inside of him. He felt that he was able to do a lot more than was he's normally capable of right now. Suddenly, with a speed and strength that he had never before , Otsubo was able to pin down all the remaining bandits rampaging in the monastery, and he did that with more might and speed the more he was hurt by their attacks. The monks, after this event, tend to heal Otsubo, who had several deep cuts on him, however he managed to heal from them at a much greater rate to any normal human. The monks explained to him that the unknown capacities he was now aware of were coming from a quirk he possessed and that this quirk would give him the capacity to change the world if he wanted. Otsubo, after learning that, went into a deep reflection through meditation, having hesitation between staying there or get out to discover the rest of the world. In the end, he took his decision and went outside of the monastery, saying goodbye to his friend with a little sadness but also the amazement of discovering possibly new places. His journey made him arrive at a town where he learned about hero schools, he eventually tried to integrate one and manage to go in Yuuei by passing the exam. Personnality Otsubo is a kind and generous person who will always stand up for his ideals and protect what he cherishes above all else such as his friends and people in general. However, he can get angered towards people whose ideals are opposite to his , such as Kira , who despise the weak instead of trying to protect them as Otsubo does. This lead to the two of them not being in good terms most of the time. However, he really gets along well with Yamato , Toru and Adebayo. Abilities -'''Baguazhang fighting style : ' A particularly rare fighting style only known of some monk and mastered by Otsubo , focusing on the use of the palm of the hands and evasive circular movements to defeat an opponent. - 'Martyr : ' Otsubo's quirk , it allows him to become stronger the more he is wounded, while also granting him pain reduction and an increased capacity of regeneration once his quirk is not ative anymore. - '''Pain Resistance : '''Due to his long time training with monks, Otsubo learned to withstand pain to a certain degree. Stats Category:The Special Class Category:Quirk Users Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Heroes